It Started With Keepy Off
by LilMissWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean play keepy off. Set in the trickster episode of season 2. I can't remember what it's called...Wincest Warning. Don't flame me! if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.


It started off as playful keep-y-off.

Dean had Sam's money, and Sam wanted it back. So he shoved Dean onto the bed and followed, trying to reach around and grab the money and clip. It reminded him of when they were kids, and it was some toy or another rather than money.

And suddenly, Sam has Dean's arms pinned behind his head with one hand, his other one stopping him from falling. Their eyes lock, and it's like some mesmerizing spell has taken hold in the room.

Dean's eyes search Sam's face, poised as it is above him, silhouetted by the dim light from the closed blinds. Sam's dark bangs are obscuring his eyes ever so slightly, and Dean wants more than anything to see those hazel brown eyes, see if the pupils are blown wide with lust, like he's oh so sure his are.

Dimly, Sam's aware he frees the money from Dean's now weak grasp and drops it unceremoniously onto the bed. Dean jerks his hands free and draws Sam in close. The minute their lips touch, Sam feels like a million volts of electricity are zinging through him. Gradually Dean's mouth opens, and he searches in earnest for Sam's tongue, longing for their tongues to touch. So long he's wanted this, he just never realized until now.

With a little manipulating, Sam manages to rid himself and Dean of there over shirts, without hardly breaking their breathtaking kiss. Dean's hand runs raggedly through his thick hair, igniting a passion Sam didn't know existed.

"Wanted you…so long…" Dean half groaned into his mouth. The breathless, needy quality in Dean's voice goes straight to Sam's cock.

"Me too." Sam listens as Dean chuckles lightly, breathy, and fuck it makes him hard.

His hand drifts down towards the button of Dean's jeans, and even through the coarse material, he can feel his brother is as hard, if not harder, than he is.

Somehow, Dean manages to pull both his and Sam's t-shirts off without having to remove his lips from Sam for more than a few seconds at most. The new, electric quality that the skin on skin feeling brings heightens things up another level.

Any anger that the brothers felt towards one another had long since evaporated, to be replaced with a heat filled craving that blanketed anything else that happened to be going on.

"Sammy…" Dean's voice was ragged, gravelly, and it sent shivers through Sam as he slowly unzipped Dean's Jeans.

"What, Dean?" His voice was like crushed velvet, purred into Dean's ear. If Dean could've seen Sam's eyes, he would have laughed at the mischief dancing in them like firelight.

Playfully Sam nipped at Dean's ear, before attacking his neck. Dean's hips bucked off the bed, trying to get closer to the ghost of Sam's touch, make it real. Sure enough, through the thin material of his boxers, Dean felt Sam, and his cock jumped at the thought of it.

Sam moved back to Dean's ear lobe, then moving between there, his jaw, and his lips in a mixture of playful bites and kisses. It served the dual purpose of giving Sam the great pleasure in knowing that he held the key to Dean's undoing, and also distracted Dean enough for it to be a surprise when he finally rid him of his jeans and grasped his throbbing penis.

Dean arched off the bed and closed his eyes at the utter bliss of it. His hands drift to Sam's back, because now Sam's fully on top of him, leaving just enough room so he can touch him. Dean works his hands to the front of Sam's jeans, undoing the button, and unzipping the zipper. He pushes them and the boxers off Sam's slim hips and Sam kicks them away.

Sam's touch is tender, and as he strokes gently, he revels in the fact that Dean is repeating his name like a mantra. Moving from Dean's neck, Sam artfully swirls his tongue around one of Dean's nipples, coaxing it into a hard nub, he repeats the delicious torture on the other one, all the time stroking Dean's cock gently.

Just as he feels Dean is close to coming, Sam draw his hand away. No, he wants to drag this out, enjoy it as much as possible. Dean groans in frustration. Sam's resulting laugh is soft and velvety, and sends shivers down Dean's spine.

"Sam…Why did…" Dean's now husky voice is stopped mid sentence by Sam's mouth. Only, it's not on Dean's mouth, it's wrapped around his cock.

Sam touches lightly along Dean's pale thighs, felling his brother shudder in pleasure beneath him. Sam's mouth was full of Dean, his tongue teasing the leaking slit every time he came close to it.

Dean begins to thrust his hips in time with Sam's mouth, his head thrown back in absolute bliss. Teasingly Sam brings a hand up to massage Dean's balls, which only makes Dean moan Sam's name louder.

Unable to go any further, Dean comes harder than he's ever come before. He sees white spots before his eyes, Sam's name on his angelic lips like a prayer.

Sam feels Dean trembling beneath him, and just one stroke of his brothers hands on his own painfully throbbing cock is enough to push him over the edge. Dean pulls him up for a sweeter, softer kiss than before, the urgency of the situation gone. Secretly he basks in the taste of himself on Sam's beautiful lips. One of Dean's hands tangles lightly in Sam's hair.

Slowly Dean's trembling body calms beneath him, and Sam buries his face in the crook of the older mans neck. Dean finds that he is surprisingly content just to lie with Sam in his arms, a thin sheet draped over them. He fells like he should be confused, maybe even disgusted by what had just happened, but he knew he would've seen it coming if he had looked hard enough.

It ended in a relationship.


End file.
